The steroid hormone receptors are ligand-dependent intracellular transcription factors involved in a diverse array of physiological processes ranging from reproduction to lipid and mineral homeostasis. In addition, dysregulation of steroid receptor function has been implicated in the pathology of many diseases. The focus of this Keystone Meeting on Steroid Receptors will be on the mechanism of action of this class of transcriptional regulators. This meeting will incorporate lectures and extensive discussions on the latest advances in estrogen, progestin, glucocorticoid, mineralocorticoid, androgen and vitamin D receptor-mediated signal transduction. By emphasizing a class of receptors, rather than a disease state or a specific hormone, we believe that the goal of facilitating interactions between scientists with different backgrounds can best be achieved. The linking of this conference to its sister conference on orphan nuclear receptors reflects the organizers desire to assemble in one venue scientists who represent the full breadth of the nuclear receptor community. Using plenary, symposium and short talk formats together with extensive poster sessions we hope to spotlight the major advances that have occurred in this field over the past few years in a forum that will facilitate productive interactions between participating scientists.